kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirie Beatles
Kirie Beatles'' ('''ビータルズ・カーライBeatles Kirie) '' is the firstborn daughter of Wallabee "Wally" Beatles and Kuki Sanban-Beatles in Numbuh 6.13 and Gamewizard2008's universe. She is the only future kid to have any known handicap - her muteness. She is '''Numbuh 0-V', or Zero Volume (a hint to her muteness), and she is Silent Combat Specialist of Sector V. Kirie has a little brother named after her uncle, Joey. Nextgen Series Kirie makes her first appearance in Operation DUSK, joining Sector V and the others as they transported to their parents' time. In Operation: SCARY, Kirie dresses as a butterfly for Halloween, then became a butterfly for real when the Curse of Monsters spread. She was captured by a butterfly hunter, who was going to present her on St. Trimming's Day. She didn't appear for the rest of the story, but she likely escaped when the curse wore off. In Code: XANA, Kirie offered to take Dillon to an amusement park to cheer him up, but he refused as he couldn't understand her. In Operation: MASKED, Kirie was upset when Zach Murphy's soul was taken by Majora, and was hugging his decommissioning helmet. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and Sector V participated in the War on Flora. She, Dillon, and Vanellope split from the rest of the team as they invaded Viridi's base. She wore earplugs to protect from a Cacaw's screams. In Operation: FROST, Rumpel Stiltskin told Kirie that her mom was disappointed because she wanted a daughter who talks, making Kirie sad. Coincidentally, this was the only lie of Rumpel's that wasn't resolved, setting up the next story's plot. Kirie is meant to be the protagonist in Operation: RECLAIM. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. Appearance Kirie is about as tall as her mother when she was a kid, but a little shorter. Her hair is blond like her father's, however she has her mother's bangs, and her hair ends above the shoulders. She is heterochromic; one eye is purple, the other green. She usually wears a green long sleeved sweater like her mother's, and black tights and purple socks and black and white rubber shoes. Sometimes she has flower hairpins tucked in her hair, and she keeps two Japanese fans in her pockets. Personality Kirie's very competitive, and that's probably because she inherited her parents' love for video games. She is the Video Game Mistress for some, and many call it an honor to defeat her in one of her favorite games. However, she balances all of this out with the traditional Japanese serenity. Abilities Kirie wields two Japanese fans, and sometimes she keeps poisons tucked inside them. Since she is mute, she is able to sneak up and best enemies without making a sound. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation DUSK *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM Trivia In both holiday stories, Kirie appeared briefly once and ended up in some kind of conflict, which wasn't shown how it was resolved. The difference is, in FROST, her conflict was set up for RECLAIM (she also appeared briefly at the end, getting a Rainbow Monkey). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Operatives Category:Sector V Members